tiffanyalvordfandomcom-20200214-history
Want You Back (cover)
Want You Back, stylized Want U Back, is originally performed by Cher Lloyd. Tiffany Alvord did a cover version of this song with fellow musician Dave Days. The song is released as a single. Trivia *This is a cover song. *The song was uploaded to YouTube on July 15, 2012 and was available on iTunes July 13, 2012. *This song costs 1.29$ USD on iTunes. Lyrics Tiffany Mm, yeah... Ladadadadada... No. Hey, boy you never had much game, thought I needed to upgrade, so I went and walked away, away. Now, I seen you been hanging out, with that other girl in town, looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns. Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her. Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me got me like this. And now you're taking her to every restaurant, and everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant, you got me, got me like this. Boy you can say anything you wanna, I don't give a sh, no one else can have you, I want you back, I want you back, I want, want you, want you back. I broke it off thinking you'd be crying, now I feel like sh looking at you flying, I want you back, I want you back, I want, want you, want you back. Days Please, this ain't even jealousy. He ain't got a thing on me, with his hair blowing in the breeze-breeze-breeze. You, clearly didn't think this through, if what I've been told is true, You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo. I remember all the things that we did, And now you're doing them with him, I remember all the things that we did, You got me, got me like this. And now he's taking her to every restaurant. Everywhere we went, come on! And now he's taking her to every restaurant, you got, me got me like this. Girl you can say anything you wanna, I don't give a sh, no one else can have you, I want you back, I want you back, I want, want you, want you back. I broke it off thinking you'd be crying, now I feel like sh looking at you flying, I want you back, I want you back, I want, want you, want you back. Oooh, oooh... I thought you'd still be mine, when I kissed you goodbye. Uh-oh, uh-oh... Tiffany Oooh, oooh... You might be with her, but I still had you first. Uh-oh, uh-oh... Days Yo, I remember everything that we did, and now you're doing them with him. Tiffany Remember all the things that you and I did first, and now you're doing them with her. Days I remember everything that we did, and now you're doing them with him. Tiffany Remember all the things that you and I did first. Both You got me, got me like this. Girl/Boy you can say anything you wanna, I don't give a sh, no one else can have you, I want you back, I want you back, I want you, want you, want you back. I broke it off thinking you'd be crying, now I feel like sh looking at you flying, I want you back, I want you back, I want, want you, want you back. Uh-oh, uh-oh... Ladadadadada... I want you back, I want you back, I want, want you, want you back. Uh-oh, uh-oh... I want you back, (Ladadadadada...) I want you back, I want you back, I want, want you, want you back. References Videos Category:Cover songs Category:Collaborations